Tu Mujer
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Mañana fingiremos que esto no paso y juraremos guardar el secreto hasta que nuestros huesos desaparezcan... duerme Robin, mañana volverás con ella pero esta noche yo soy tu mujer…


**Tu Mujer**

RavenxRobin

**Disclamer: Teens titan pertenece a Warner Bros. y a DC company, yo no obtengo nada de estas líneas mas que pasar el tiempo.**

Lo lamento, eh leído tantos ffics de esta pareja que mi imaginación vuela, si alguien lo lee espero que me deje un review que me ayude a mejorar como escritora y si alguien quiere ofrecerse como beta Reader no me molesto, espero que disfruten esta cosa que sale de mi mente sin siquiera proponérmelo.

Lucila Wheeler

PoV Raven:

El sudor perla tu frente, el vaivén de ti dentro de mi hace que arqueé mi espalda de éxtasis, mis piernas se enredan en tus caderas y tu aliento choca contra mi piel haciéndola, si es posible, más sensible a las caricias que tus labios me prodigan, mis caderas se mueven al ritmo que imponen las tuyas mientras me sujeto de tus hombros para seguirte el ritmo.

En este momento no importa que Starfire sea tu novia, no importa que estoy saliendo con alguien más, no importa que mis emociones se desborden destruyendo todo a nuestro alrededor, lo que importa es que finalmente estoy en tus brazos; se que más tarde sufriré nuestra realidad, que me arrepentiré de todo esto y que causara estragos en mi sistema, precisamente por eso no importa, si me va a doler tanto, por tanto tiempo quiero, al menos, disfrutarlo más de lo que lo que pueda sufrirlo, quiero que mis heridas valgan la pena y valla que lo valen en este momento…

Repites mi nombre suavecito -_"Rae… Raven; Raven_" -repites muchas veces -"_te amo; te amo_"- _si me amas tanto, ¿Por qué estas con ella?_- pienso pero no digo una sola palabra, lo único que sale de mi garganta son gemidos de placer, solo escucharte me hacen desearte y disfrutarte mas, olvidarme que ella es tu dueña y con quien compartes cada una de tus noches, quiero que esto dure años, que dure la eternidad completa, pero es solo un momento, lo sé, lo bueno nunca dura y contigo repitiendo mi nombre y que me amas como tu mantra personal, como si te diera paz, como si siempre hubieses querido decirlo, es obvio que menos durará, estoy llegando al clímax, tu también pero haces lo posible por que dure más, igual que yo, quieres que dure por siempre…

Sigues repitiendo "¡Rae, Raven! ¡Raven Te amo, te amo!" Una y otra y otra y otra vez, terminas dentro de mí, ¿debería asustarme que no usemos protección? Bueno, me asustare después, ahora me besas suavemente, dulcemente, me repites que me amas hasta el cansancio, yo solamente te correspondo, sin contestarte

Me quedo dormida en tus brazos y tú haces lo mismo, te duermes en mis brazos un poco enamorado, ¿será buena idea decirte que yo también te amo con cada fibra de mí ser? ¡No! Mejor te dejo con la duda, si mi querido Robin, o Dick como me pediste que te dijera ahora, se que aun que te lo demuestre una y otra vez, no podrás estar seguro hasta que te lo diga, pero no te lo diré, es el último vestigio de dignidad que me queda después de traicionar a mi única amiga y a la persona que me ama abiertamente.

Tú volverás con Starfire, yo seguiré saliendo con ese alguien a quien tanto desprecias, no sé si olvidaremos esto, tampoco sé si lo repitamos, solo sé que te amo más que todo y más que a nadie…

Duerme mi amor, descansa en mis brazos ya mañana volverás con ella, sueña que fui ella si es lo que quieres, yo soñaré que me amas de verdad, soñemos juntos que vivimos un imposible, quiero y necesito soñar que un demonio venido al mundo para destruirlo puede amar a su guardián y protector, soñar que ese guardián y protector no ama al verdadero sol hecho mujer, soñar que el brillo ahogado de la luna es más precioso para él que el brillo del día; soñar que amas con cada fibra de tu ser.

Mañana fingiremos que esto no paso y juraremos guardar el secreto hasta que nuestros huesos desaparezcan de sus tumbas para que puedas ser feliz con mi casi hermana y yo finja que soy feliz con quien quiera que sea esta vez… duerme Robin, mañana volverás con ella pero esta noche yo soy tu mujer…


End file.
